Eyeliner
by LencestuousSlurry
Summary: Hinata casually wears makeup and Kageyama is FURIOUS because wow he wishes he looked that cute.


**Not totally sure where I was going with this honestly. I just have a headcanon that Hinata sometimes wears makeup casually and I wanted to write something quick about it. Might continue or do a companion piece if I've got time. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyeliner<strong>

Hinata was looking slightly different.

His eyes seemed more noticeable, possibly wider, like he was suspended in a permanent triumph, but he still pursed his lips at his own missed receives, still got caught up in pointless gossip and arguments with the other players during water breaks that twisted his lips into snarls and giggles and smirks. His mouth didn't seem to reflect the same feeling as his eyes, and to Kageyama, who had been trying his best to learn to read his decoy's face, it was extremely disconcerting. He kept his keen eyes trained on Hinata's throughout the evening, managing to look even more hostile than usual and visibly frightening the tiny blocker each time he turned for praise, only to find an intense glare attached to an oblivious idiot melting a hole in his hazelnut irises.

By the time practice had ended, the setter was supremely frustrated and, for once, glad to be leaving the court and the ginger-haired boy behind. The team broke off from their loud conversations as they diffused into the locker room, the little bouts of chatter rising in the air between the team's bodies serving their purposes just as well in the echoey tile nook. The sticky, consuming summer heat had gotten to all of them, even Tanaka, and no one shouted, just mulled complacently over the day's successes and failures. Kageyama broke his gaze away from Hinata's face and busied himself with peeling his sweaty t-shirt from his skin, grimacing as a very distinct, very unpleasant smell struck his senses when he pulled his shirt over his head. He was going to need a shower, no getting around it. If he waited until later, he'd have to sit through dinner and a lecture about hygiene, courtesy of his mother, so it was probably just wiser to get it over with sooner and avoid both.

Kageyama tugged a hastily folded towel out of his gym bag and slung both over his shoulder, weaving past his peers and upperclassmen and ignoring the pleasant sound of an excited Hinata eagerly discussing a new receive of Nishinoya's that was named just as badly as all his others (and was virtually identical, anyway). As he pushed into a shower stall, Kageyama noticed Tsukishima leaving the lockers behind, never one for idle talk, and Yamaguchi hurrying to zip his bag, trotting after the boy like a puppy, calling his name softly and unheard through the other voices mingling around him.

"Tsukki!" The shorter sighed with relief when the blonde paused for a moment in his long strides to snicker downwards.

"Did you even _see_ Hinata today? What the fuck is he _wearing_?" The grating sound of Kei's snicker made Kageyama uncomfortable, and he stole one last glance at Hinata, his body this time, to check for unusual clothing. Nothing. Tsukishima was probably nuts.

"Yes, Tsukki! Good one!" Tadashi beamed upwards as they deserted the rest of the team.

"It wasn't a joke."

* * *

><p>Kageyama allowed himself five minutes total under the lukewarm spout. One for lathering his hair, two for scrubbing his body raw, and two for rinsing the drugstore brand, unscented soap bubbles onto the cold, broken-tiled floor and watching them circle the drain slowly. His scalp tinged with the chilling effect of the product, just the way he liked it. A shower had been a fantastic idea on his part; the familiar routine of cleaning himself had helped to take his mind off of Hinata's subtly changed appearance.<p>

Kageyama rubbed his chest free of water with his towel and snatched a clean shirt from his gym bag, still in the shower stall and standing in soapy water, and tugged it over his head. The collar and back dampened when they touched his still dripping hair, but that wasn't a major issue- the weather was warm enough that he would dry off in no time. He repeated the process with a casual pair of shorts that were balled up in his bag, then pushed the plastic curtain aside and dropped to the dryer ground to dress his feet. No one else had felt the need for a shower that day, but he could hear a pair of sneakers shuffling around on the ground near the sinks. That was probably the only other player left, besides Kageyama. He stood and zipped his bag.

"Kageyama!" A familiar, peppy voice called from the sinks as he stepped out into sight and a pinked hand waved him over. "You seemed extra grouchy today! Are you okay?" Hinata had a faucet running, his smirk reflected in the mirror on the wall. His eyes still had some odd, unplaceable quality to them, and he snickered as he turned away, feeling clever. Kageyama rolled his eyes and gave a gruff snort in acknowledgement.

"I'm _fine._"

"Good, good," Hinata had the sleeve of the hoodie he had changed into rolled up to his elbow and a hand under the stream of water. He brought his wet hand to his face and rubbed it over his eyes, blowing out a puff of air at the cold temperature. "Ah! Could you grab my bag for me, please? I left it by my locker!"

Kageyama grunted, making sure to express his displeasure as he trotted into the locker partition and scooped up the strap of Hinata's messenger backpack. It was the same one he wore every day to school, precariously closed and stuffed to its limit.

"Thank you!" Hinata grinned and dragged out the last sound as his teammate dropped the bag by his feet, glaring at himself in the mirror and brushing his wet hair out of his face to avoid the ginger's transparent expression. Hinata knelt next to his bag and plucked out something small, fitting it in his fist and standing back up. Kageyama spared a glance his way and found that, for some reason or another, Hinata's eyes looked normal again. Maybe earlier had been a trick of the light, or his imagination, or something. He shrugged mentally and watched the redhead pop the cap on a stout little black tube.

He also watched, eyes widening, as the boy calmly slid out a wand of liquid eyeliner and skillfully dragged it along his lash line. He leaned forward, over the sink and into the mirror, other eye squinted as he ended the stroke with a tiny, hardly visible wing. Kageyama was speechless, lips pursed as he observed the _boy_ before him; white sneaker toes pushed into the ground, hips jutted inwards, spare hand gripping the white of the sink, tongue peeking out over his lips in his concentration as he painted his other eye to match then turned to his dumbstruck rival.

"Does this look even?" He asked innocently, index fingers gesturing towards his eyes as he blinked a few times, wand clutched between his middle and ring finger. It did, but that wasn't the thought that floated to the setter's mouth first.

"Are you _gay_ or something?" He took a step backwards, eyes trained on the ginger and arms raised like he was afraid to catch a case of the homosexual fever.

"Rude! I am not, Kageyama!" Hinata snarled, moving his hands, now fists, to his hips and furrowing his brows. "Why would you think that!"

"Makeup is for girls, idiot!" Kageyama coughed out embarrassedly, back rigid, eyes resting anywhere but on Hinata's. This was why he had looked so different all day?

"Says who?" Hinata challenged, lips falling into a pout and posture relaxing from his initial shock.

"Says... says everyone!" Kageyama fumbled, training his gaze on the floor. "Why did you wear it to practice, anyway!"

"I just didn't want to do it later, but it got messed up during practice and I'm doing it again now," the blocker shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "My mom is taking us out to dinner for my sister's birthday right after practice, and I wanted to look nice, that's all. You don't have to get all worked up about it."

Hinata clearly didn't see makeup in the way that any normal person would, Kageyama thought. But, then again, why _was_ makeup only for girls?

"How often do you wear that stuff?" He tested, lowering his arms and relaxing a hair.

"Not all that much, my mom said it looks good, though! Or is she just being nice?" Hinata gave a knowing chuckle, pinching some of his orange hair between his fingers and glancing up at his partner, obviously expecting an answer.

"You! You look fine!" Kageyama garbled, cheeks flushing pink. He supposed that it was really just... face ink, wasn't it? What was so feminine about that? Hinata's eyes looked nice with the extra depth it gave, anyway, so what was the point of telling him off or teasing?

"Do you want to try some?" He snickered at the embarrassed response and dipped the wand back into its tube.

"I think I'm fine!" Kageyama laughed nervously, staring uncomfortably at the product. Hinata may have looked fine, but using it himself was a bit of a stretch.

"Oh, c'mon!" Hinata stood up on his toes, hopping up to latch onto Kageyama's shoulder and pull him down to his knees. He pushed his soft fingers into his brow and below one eye, placing a quick, skilled stroke of the brush, and then doing the same to the other eye before his friend could protest. With a soft noise of approval, he stepped away and let Kageyama stand. The taller boy glanced into the mirror on the wall, turning his nose upwards at his own reflection. He hated to admit defeat, but the cosmetic didn't look as bad as he had expected. He refused to look any closer, though, and uttered a gruff "Dumbass," before ushering the other out of the bathroom.

Sugawara and Daichi were waiting by the gym doors, vice captain laughing lightly and captain grinning. When he noticed the first years emerging, Daichi pulled the keys to the gym from his pocket and Suga stood up straight, announcing that he'd see Daichi once he'd locked up and slipping quietly out to the side of the gym.

"Took you long enough," the captain commented with a snort, clapping the boys on their backs as they left. "That's a good look for you, Kageyama!"

The brunette hunched his shoulders and refused to look backwards at his snickering upperclassman, but Hinata turned back to wave.

"Isn't it?" He smiled genuinely. "See, Kageyama, you look great!" Hinata clapped the other boy on the shoulder, and he thought, maybe it was alright to dress nice for someone else every once in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha is this fluff? I'm not sure. Review! -Slurry<strong>


End file.
